


Christmas Cruise series [podfic]

by Tenoko1



Series: Supernatural Podfics [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: BroBond, Castiel/Dean Winchester Flirting, Christmas, Christmas Cruise, Christmas Fluff, Found Family, Gen, M/M, Parent Dean Winchester, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Sibling Bonding, Sibling friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 07:58:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17956658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenoko1/pseuds/Tenoko1
Summary: In which Team Free Will 2.0 goes on a cruise for Christmas. Each part can be read as a stand-alone or in-sequence. [Length 01:21:52]





	Christmas Cruise series [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Margaritaville Christmas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16832110) by [Tenoko1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenoko1/pseuds/Tenoko1). 



**Text:** [The Christmas Cruise series](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1203052)

 **Author:** Tenoko1

 **Rating:** PG

 **Pairing:** Pre-Castiel/Dean Winchester

 **Relationships:** Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester & Castiel, Team Free Will 2.0

 **Tags:** Sibling friendship, Found Family, Christmas Cruise, Castiel/Dean Winchester Flirting

 **Length:** 01:27:52

 **File:** [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/l710ra0w52ep1w1/SPN_Christmas_Cruise_mp3.zip/file) | [m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/file/xjedft86o6d8on1/SPN_Christmas_Cruise.zip/file)


End file.
